Cayden
by Clocks Striking Thirteen
Summary: Hi. I'm Cayden. I'm 13 and two fifths. I have no powers. "Yeah, I shoot lasers out my nose, can turn into a vampire at will and can sing really well. I'm joking. Powers? Seriously. This isn't star wars. You guys are such freaks here".


**Hi! ****I don't like OCs. Really, I hate them. But I had this sudden realisation a few days ago that I needed to stop writing stories about what **_**I**_** wanted to read about, because **_**I**_**'m not going to read my own stories, except when I **_**want**_** to be bored to death, and write what other people like. So I was thinking up a character… and in the end I kind of like him. So if he annoys you, don't worry, I'll take it personally. It will be like you've ripped a little part out my soul… *sob*. =) No, not really. Be as mean to him as you want! (Oh, in case you don't know the name and haven't worked it out yet, Cayden is a boy's name).**

Hi, I'm Cayden. Cay to my friends. Or K. But um… these guys? The total weirdos staring at me? Not my friends.

Let me explain a little. I'm not racist or discriminate against disabled people or anything. But this guy was way beyond disabled. Or deformed. He was more… is there a word for "missing an arm and having a super long red tentacle instead"? Probably not. Anyway, I was sort of half unconscious so he went off again. I guess I could have imagined him. But I hope I don't have that kind of thing going on in my imagination. And there was another guy with hair messed up in an "I think I'm so cool" way and some other person standing further back. A girl? Maybe, looking surprisingly normal. Then they left, and I was lying there in some place I didn't know and just thinking to myself;

"Where am I? And why? And how? What did I do to get myself teleported out my house"

"Teleported, K? You've been reading way too many geek books. Get yourself moving, you're bleeding here. Find someone. There are other people here, you saw them."

"Not people. Weirdos."

"Just go!"

"NO!"

Then I realised I was talking to myself and it was weird. So I ignored myself and siestaed.

A girl's voice. "You! With the bad haircut! Wake up!" Obviously I knew she was talking to me. I groaned a bit for dramatic effect then sat up.

Wow. The most stunning girl I've ever seen in my life was standing over me. Looking pretty grumpy, actually. But… just… wow. She was proper beautiful. Long dark hair, massive almost black eyes and a completely disdainful expression which just added to her insane hotness. I must have been gawping because she said pretty sharply, "Who are you? Are you one of Sam's?"

"Huh?" I said, coming across like a total idiot. Way to go, K. "Uhh…Haven't I met you somewhere before?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there any more. Are you one of Sam's?"

"Am I one of who's what?"

"Well come on, there are two sides, Sam's and Caine's. Which?"

"Which are _you_ on?"

"I'm on my side."

"OK. I'll be on that."

Her face finally creased into a smile. "Seriously? Okay, that could work. Me, uh, you, Jack I guess…"

"Right!"

Her face fell again. "I'm joking." I could see her face going "Oh boy, I've got myself landed with a total idiot." She looked down patronisingly and said slowly and loudly;

"Have you got any powers? POWERS? I laughed this time. Couldn't help it. So this complete… perfect… thing… (Wow I have a way with words, why haven't I got a girlfriend?) was a geek? Something has gone seriously wrong with the world. Not that I'm complaining, obviously. I went through a couple of things I could say in my head.

"Hey stunning supermodel girl, powers don't exist."

"Beautiful thing, I love you a lot. Will you go out with me? By the way, what are you talking about?"

I settled for "Powers?"

"Yes, Huge Hair Weirdo, powers. P, O, W, E, R, S? Actually, can you spell? Probably not."

Right. "Sure, I shoot lasers out my nose, can turn into a vampire at will and can sing really well."

She looked bizarrely impressed. I didn't think I was _that_ funny…"Seriously! Wow, you must be like a five bar."

WHAT? "I'm joking. Powers? Seriously. This isn't star wars or something. You guys are such freaks here".

She turned to leave. Well, what could I have said to that? I called after her, in the attempt she would turn around and suddenly realise I was super handsome… ha. Ha. Ha.

Really.


End file.
